


Inbox (0)

by imalright



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, quarantine mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: “You don’t get it! I have so much time, I don’t have any excuse!”Ah. They’re on this again. He presses a kiss to her temple and asks a question they both already know the answer to: “Any excuses for what?”“For not updating!”Bernadetta needs to take a break.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Inbox (0)

**Author's Note:**

> i had the opportunity to write this for rest day, a fire emblem: three houses charity zine with all proceeds going toward covid-19 relief! thank you!

“Bern.”

There’s no response; Bernadetta’s hands continue to fly across the keyboard at an alarming speed and her eyebrows push further and further together with each moment that passes. Sylvain sighs and clears his throat to try again.

_ “Bern.” _

“Not right now!” she shrieks, or yelps, or whatever. “I’ve gotta get this finished! I’ve gotta —”

Sylvain clears the small space in their living room in just a few strides and throws himself down next to Bernadetta, causing her to sink even further into the cushions and fall against him. She yelps again.

“Bern.”

_ “Sylvain!” _ she cries, “Don’t distract me, I need to get this done!”

“Hmm.” He leans over her shoulder and checks her progress. “I don’t think sdjflksd sdlfiej lskd sleijfsc lsifjsdk is a proper sentence. Sorry.”

She snaps her laptop shut. “Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not, Bern. I’m really not.”

“I just — I need —”

Sylvain carefully pulls Bernadetta’s laptop out from under her hands and sets it on the table, just out of reach. “You don’t need to do anything,” he says softly, “You can take some time to recharge.”

“You don’t get it! I have so much time, I don’t have any excuse!”

Ah. They’re on this again. He presses a kiss to her temple and asks a question they both already know the answer to: “Any excuses for what?”

_ “For not updating!” _

Her breathing comes in rapid bursts and her already tense shoulders roll forward until she’s folded in on herself. Sylvain takes a moment to take his own deep breath and, once he feels equipped and grounded, he gently sets a hand over her fist and taps at a steady pace —  _ one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. _

It takes a few cycles and Bernadetta chokes on her own breath a couple times, but she catches on, and she paces her breathing with the rhythm.  _ In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. _

“Nobody expects you to suddenly develop superpowers,” he says quietly, “You already work from home. There’s no reason you would be more productive.”

Her breath catches, and he thinks they’re about to start over, but Bernadetta’s able to ground herself.

“I should be able to do more,” she says quietly.

“No.”

“Everybody expects me to update more.”

“No, they really don’t.”

_ “Sylvain —” _

“Everybody expects you to be safe and healthy,” he says. “If anybody leaves you a mean comment I’ll dunk them.”

Her eyes widen. “Don’t dunk them.”

“I’m gonna dunk them.”

_ “Please _ don’t dunk them.”

“Tell you what,” he stands and pulls Bernadetta to her feet with him, “I won’t dunk them if you take a break.”

She looks from her laptop, to Sylvain, to her laptop again. “I, uh, okay. A short break is okay.”

“A short break,” he confirms.

She takes a shaky breath and finally nods. He grins and takes her hand. “C’mon.”

“Where are we going?!” 

“I’ll show you!”

“We can’t  _ go _ anywhere!”

“We’re not going anywhere.” He lightly tugs on her hand to follow him. “Trust me.”

She’s hesitant, he can see a protest forming on her lips, but she makes up her mind and drops it, ready to follow him to see his master plan. Perfect.

Their journey isn’t far; across the living room, through the dining room, and he opens their sliding door to reveal their mostly unused patio. The view isn’t great, it’s dusty, but it’s  _ theirs _ and it’s a lovely place to sit down, breathe, and share a pot of calming tea between them. He ushers her to take a seat in one of their crappy plastic chairs and he takes the other.

“What do you think?” he asks. From the way her shoulders relax and the way her hands go from tight fists to loosely wrapped around her cup, he thinks he already knows.

“It’s… nice,” she says. He’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> i kept this short so i could finish it quickly but now i'm like, craving more sylvadetta. in fact, sshhhh, but i'm working on an rp partners to lovers au sdlkfjsdlfjslfjsldjfsd LISTEN 2007-era gaiaonline was a wild place
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
